Courtesan Creator
"Love is what holds everything together." The Courtesan Creators deal in love and romance, drawing power and strength from their passions and connection to those they love. And while a Courtesan might not seem like a worthy opponent on the battlefield, history is strewn with the bodies of dead men who thought the same. AKA: The Romantic Creators, the Lovers, the Companions, etc. Facts: -Love as a word is representative of natural forces that bind things together. Whether its the physical attraction between lovers or the cosmic forces that hold molecules and galaxies together, all fall under the purview of Love and the Courtesans. -Courtesans have the option to choose a partner with whom they bind themselves too, ostensibly for life. The Courtesan Adept and their 'Companion' can always see through each other's eyes. If they will it, they can 'shut out' the other for some time, but the minute they break concentration the connection will snap open again. -Love is associated with the color pink because when Courtesans manifest their powers, the energies they produce sometimes manifest themselves as pinkish lights. They also have an aesthetic thing for the color red. -Very elegant and skilled, Courtesans pride themselves on being both skilled and high class. -St. Valentines day has become a major event for the emotion of love. When St. Valentines Day comes around, Courtesans often get a surge of power. -The business of love and marriage is fraught with trouble and Courtesans have a reputation for being trouble magnets. They're also known for possessing many secrets which others, especially those in power, would like to stay hidden. After all, the world is full of cheating politicians whose wives seek help from their soiled marriages... -The Courtesans got their name during the medieval era when they helped calm unchecked passions in noble courts by espousing the practice of courtly love. -Courtesans often use their attractiveness to unsettle or make opponents nervous. -Courtesans tend to come in two forms: there are the "Conservatives" (Conservative by Courtesan standards anyway) who adhere to traditional ideas of love and romance. And then there are the Courtesans who are more "Liberal" and tend to challenge traditional gender expectations. If you want, you can use Courtesans to promote your beliefs on such matters in your stories. -It is said the only way to resist a Courtesan's powers is to have forsaken love. But to live without love may be a fate worse than death... -The Courtesans have plenty of natural fighters in their ranks, but they also have plenty of pacifist types as well. Some Courtesans can fight very well while others tend to flounder in a brawl. Social Animals: Courtesans are natural social animals and even the most introverted of them will still come across as socially out-going by other people's standards. Courtesans tend to be gossipy and will trade the latest news with each other and allies more readily, meaning that the average Courtesan will be more aware of what is going on in the local community than most people. This also means that if you want to know what is going on, you should talk to your local Courtesans. Poisons: Courtesans have a legacy of concocting and using poisons. Normally the poison is mild and meant only to disable and paralyze, but there have been occasions were more potent toxins have been put to use. Courtesans prefer to coat their weapons, even their taloned fingers, with poison to give them an edge in a fight. -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_poison Let's Talk About Sex: Courtesans have jacked up sex drives. Because they are infused with the energies of Love, they feel attraction and romance more strongly than others, and this, in turn, increases their libido. Of course, this translates into what most adult human beings would expect it too... Luckily for the Courtesans, being infused with the cosmic energies of Love has its benefits. Courtesans, despite their often frail and delicate frames, have a surprisingly high stamina level when it comes to romance. If you're of a more Conservative persuasion, or your story/game is intended for younger players, then feel free to cut this part out of the Romantic's lore. Aura of Attraction: Courtesans possess a special aura which infuses them with an appealing sensuality and sense of openness. Other members of their own species will always feel a slight urge to appease them and keep their attention. This attraction won't act as mind control, the people the Courtesan charmes will still have their own freewill, but it means that other people will always be emotionally favorable towards them. Of course, this aura really comes into its own when a Courtesan is attempting to flirt or seduce others. Victims of a Courtesan may find themselves taken advantage of before they even realize they are acting out of character for themselves. Obsession: The problem with being infused with the cosmic energies of Love itself is that it tends to make a person a little too attached. When a Courtesan builds an emotional bond with someone, that bond is powerful and lasting. Unfortunately, it can last even past the point when the companion wants to cut ties with their Courtesan. Courtesans, as a group, aren't known for taking rejection too well. Either they become hurt and vindictive, or they try harder than ever to win the person back to them. It's a popular stereotype of the Romantics, the idea of a lovelorn Courtesan madly stalking their ex. Even after throwing up their hands and giving up, Courtesans will often still have powerful feelings for their companions even years after they broke up. Impulse Control Issues: Having an increased libido means Courtesans can produce more Love, but repeatedly experiencing (and giving into) attraction often means Courtesans lose something of their self-control. It also doesn't help they have an aura of attraction which causes suitable partners to gravitate towards them. Your average Courtesan will probably struggle a lot just with keeping themselves under control. This particular trait of their vocation doesn't just apply to sexual impulses, it can also cover anything that gives someone a sense of pleasure and release. Degeneration: If a Courtesan participates in romance that is bad (bad as in unethical, immoral, overtly-selfish, destructive, whatever term you want to use) they build up Degeneracy within themselves. If a Courtesan becomes too Degenerated, they will begin to lose their humanity and act like animals. Powerful impulses will overcome them and they will be helpless to stop themselves from carrying out bestial urges. Eventually, if a Courtesan travels down the path of Degeneracy long enough, she will lose her higher-sentience and become, on a psychological level, a beast. She will live in squalor, feed herself like an animal, and live a disgusting lifestyle. She will be human only in a purely biological sense. Hedonism is the watchword used by most Courtesans when judging whether one is on the dark path of degeneration. Factions: -Duchesses of Dreams = The Duchesses of Dreams are Courtesans who help to instruct young couples in the art of... well, love making. Christian marriage magazines and such are where you're likely to find these Courtesans. -Flirt 2 Convert = A questionable Faction that may or may not actively endorse the idea of using flirting to catch the eye of others and introduce them to faith. -Katz = A loose Faction of Courtesans who use the feline as the paragon of feminine ideals, both beautiful but also strong, affectionate but capable. -La Amour = La Amour are writers of love songs and stories. -Scarlet Thread = These Courtesans often work in couples therapy or counseling, helping people repair their marriages. The 'scarlet thread' is supposed to be the bond of marriage between the couple. -Sophia = The Sophia Faction works as psychiatrists to other Supernaturals, helping them to deal with their problems and get their lives back on track after experiencing some of life's nasty surprises. Naturally, this Faction has close ties with the Order of Redeemers. -The Shelter = The Courtesans who make up The Shelter work to give beaten or battered women a refuge to flee to in order to escape their abusive spouses. -Roses Among Thorns = These are Courtesans of action and intrigue, rubbing elbows with people of power and working to eliminate plots of the enemy. Ties to the Order of Magdalenes. -Mad Courtesans = Stories are told of Courtesans who lost their minds and now wreak havoc on the hearts and minds of those around them. Imagine what happens when Love goes mad? -Power Brokers = These Courtesans deal in power brokering among those in positions of political influence. Naturally, these Courtesans deal most often with the Ruling Orders, especially the Kings. They play the role of intermediary, getting groups in conflict to meet with each other, opening up lines of communication, delivering secret messages between those in power, etc. -Ugly = These Courtesans have suffered physical trauma, leaving their beauty marred or even warped. These Courtesans must now wrestle with the worst lesson their Order has to offer - learning how shallow physical beauty and love really is. And how quickly others abandon and avoid you when they think you are ugly. -Wicked Flower = These Courtesans have had their hearts broken too many times. Now, in the wake of the poison of betrayal, these Courtesans are stronger and tougher than ever before. References: -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Romance_novel -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Succubus -https://www.bing.com/images/search?q=succubus&FORM=HDRSC2 -https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0062032/ -https://www.succubus.net/blog/ -Category:Creator